Superboy
Superboy is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Convergence: Superboy #1: 15 Apr 2015 Current Issue :Convergence: Superboy #2: 13 May 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #34. Characters Main Characters *'Superboy' - Clone created by genetic material from Superman & Lex Luthor. - wikipedia:Superboy Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Convergence: Superboy #2 Convergence: Superboy #1 Superboy: Futures End #1 Superboy #34 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Superman: H'el on Earth' - Collects vol. 5 #14-17, plus Supergirl vol. 6 #14-17 & Superman vol. 3 #13-17. "H’El comes to Earth. This figure from Krypton’s past hopes to revive the dead planet—in place of this one! As hero fights hero, will the Kryptonians be able to defeat H’El, who is their equal in every way?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401243193 Trade Paperbacks *'Superboy, Book One' - Collects vol. 3 #0-11. "In the aftermath of the “Reign of the Supermen” and the return of the one true Man of Steel, Superboy moves to Hawaii! However, as his powers develop, the young clone of Superman must find out exactly what it takes to live up to his lofty mantle." - *'Superboy: Smallville Attacks' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "What mysteries lurk beneath the surface of this all-American town – and what are their ties to Superboy? While Superboy tries to fit in at Smallville High, he races Kid Flash, faces the sultry threat of Poison Ivy and battles Superman’s old foe, Doomsday!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232515 *'Superboy, vol. 1: Incubation' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234852 *'Superboy, vol. 2: Extraction' - Collects vol. 5 #8-12 & 0. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401240496 *'Superboy, vol. 3: Lost' - Collects vol. 5 #13-19 & Annual #1. "As Superman attempts to help Superboy understand and control his powers, they are set upon by another Kryptonian refugee by the name of H’el!" - *'Superboy, vol. 4: Blood and Steel' - Collects vol. 5 #20-25, plus Superman vol. 3 #25 & Teen Titans Annual #2. "The Teen of Steel decides it’s time to become more proactive in his battle against evil, and the H.I.V.E. agency is the perfect place to start! But as Superboy and the Teen Titans get closer to these lethal enemies, they’ll find secrets and revelations darker than they ever could have imagined." - *'Superboy, vol. 5: Paradox' - Collects vol. 5 #26-34 & Futures End #1. "Superboy and the Teen Titans are stranded in the future with no way back home – and Conner Kent faces some startling revelations about his origins and future! Can he and the team rescue Kid Flash and find the way back to their own era, or will they be lodged in the future forever?" - Digital *'Superboy, vol. 1: Incubation' - Collects vol. 5 #1-7. - *'Superboy, vol. 3: Lost' - Collects vol. 5 #13-19 & Annual #1. - *'Superboy, vol. 4: Blood and Steel' - Collects vol. 5 #20-25, plus Superman vol. 3 #25 & Teen Titans Annual #2. - *'Superboy, vol. 5: Paradox' - Collects vol. 5 #26-34 & Futures End #1. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Scott Lobdell. Artists: R.B. Silva & Rob Lean. Publishing History Previous Superboy titles: * Superboy volume 1: #1-230, 1949-1977 * Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes: #231-258, 1977-1979 (becomes Legion of Super-Heroes vol. 1) * The New Adventures of Superboy: #1-54, 1980-1984 * Superboy volume 2: #1-22, 1990-1992 (#11-22 as The Adventures of Superboy) * Superboy volume 3: #1-100, 1994-2002 * Superboy and the Ravers: #1-19, 1996-1998 * Superboy volume 4: #1-11, 2011 * Superboy volume 5: #1-34, 2011-2014 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 28 May 2014 - [http://www.newsarama.com/21229-new-a-hole-superboy-gets-fresh-start-new-outlook-rave-reviews.html New A-Hole Superboy Gets Fresh Start, New Outlook, Rave Reviews] * 11 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/superboy-superman-armor-speculation.html The Curious Case of Superboy & Superman's Armor] * 14 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-lobdell-superboy-teen-titan-the-cullig-120214.html Scott Lobdell on "The Culling," Superboy, Teen Titans & More] * 10 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/titans-legion-ravagers-crossover-the-culling-120210.html Titans, Legion, Superboy & Ravagers" Cross for "The Culling"] * 09 Jan 2012 - [http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/story/2012-01-09/Superboy-comic-book-series/52468274/1 ''Superboy straddles line between right and wrong in DC series] * 19 Sep 2011 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E. - Superboy's Not-So-Super Looks * 26 Aug 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/08/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-superboy Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Superboy] * 25 Jul 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/scott-lobdell-superboy-teen-titans-110720.html Lobdell on Horror and Humor in DCnU Superboy & Teen Titans] * 23 Dec 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jeff-lemire-superboy-101223.html Superboy's Jeff Lemire: A New But Steady DC Super-Writer] * 14 Dec 2010 - DC Writer's Relay: Snyder on Lemire * 08 Dec 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=29773 Superboy's Pal, Pier Gallo] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Superboy - general Wikipedia entry for Superboy Category:Super-Hero